Link to Her Past
by Disturbed Courtney
Summary: Story Four: Gambit is captured by Mystique... but to what purpose?


Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men, nor do I own any part of the Evolution series, not making money blah blah blah :o)

Stars indicate inside someone's mind

_Italics indicate thought_ (or to imply a word… I think you'll figure that part out :o)

_Stars and Italics indicate telepathic conversation_

Scene from **The Battle Within** (thought I would add this in to remind ya of what happened… but if you didn't read that story or any of the others I've written, ya might be a tiny bit lost)

Rogue felt the pain as well, but it had become all too familiar to her now. She was surrounded by images of Mystique, and surprisingly, herself. Why am Ah with Mystique in these memories? She spun around, trying to take in all that she saw.

**Link to Her Past**

Rogue pushed around the messy cafeteria lasagna on her plate while Jean and Kitty glanced over to her. "Is there something wrong, Rogue?" Jean asked, raising an eyebrow. She had noticed how Rogue hadn't eaten at all but instead just stared blankly at her food.

"Oh," Rogue's view adverted from her tray to Jean's concerned look. "It's nothin'." She thought for another second. "Ah have a test next period an' Ah'm tryin' ta remember the material for it." She said, only half lying. She did have a test, but that wasn't what her mind was completely focused on.

Jean didn't look absolutely convinced, but she decided to drop it. "Okay." I'll have to ask the Professor about this later on.

"Do you, like, need help studying?" Kitty asked, not realizing Jean's look of slight confusion.

"Nah, Ah think Ah'm good for now. Thank ya though." Rogue smiled before she took a bite of the gooey lasagna. "Ahh gawd, Ah can't believe Ah just put that in mah mouth." She grimaced before pushing her tray away. Then she took a quick sip of her juice to get the nasty taste out of her mouth.

Kitty laughed. "That's why I bring my own." She pointed to her brown paper bagged lunch.

Rogue just sighed. "From now on, that's what Ah'm doin'." Jean giggled then she saw Scott waiting by the doors.

"Gotta go," she said, grabbing her trash.

"See ya later, Jean." Rogue said. Then she watched Jean stroll to the cafeteria exit and talk to Scott for a moment. He linked his hand in hers and led her out of the cafeteria.

Rogue sighed softly. She longed for the chance to touch again. She smiled as she remembered the kiss her and Remy had shared a week earlier. A warm feeling flowed through her body as she envisioned the two of them kissing in the Med Lab right before the sunrise. All of it was made possible by the power inhibitor collar Xavier had brought back from D.C. She had asked him if she could use it again, but he refused stating "It was not a toy for her pleasure." When Xavier told her this, she turned a deep shade of red and excused herself, then walked away quickly.

Her smiled faded. Now she had this yearning growing within her and she was powerless to stop it. She sighed once again.

Kitty sat watching Rogue's facial expression change slightly, like she had thought of something great, but then it was ripped from her. "I have a feeling that you're, like, not thinking about that test anymore." She said, gently pushing Rogue's shoulder.

"Wha?" Rogue woke from her trance. She turned and saw Kitty staring at her strangely. "Ah guess Ah'm not." She smiled at her meekly.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Kitty was cut off by the bell, signifying the changing of classes. Rogue mentally thanked the bell for ringing at that moment as she stood up. "Ah'll see ya after school, Kit." She walked out of the cafeteria to her locker.

She fumbled with the combination and opened the locker. Rogue reached in to grab her history book, but she was stopped by a pair of gloved hands that slid over her eyes. "Guess who." A thick Cajun accent seeped though Rogue's ears. She felt that warm feeling go up her spine like it had at lunch. Only one person could make her feel that way…

"Hi Remy," she laughed as she reached up and took his hands off her eyes. She turned around to see Remy standing there, with a coy smile on his face that was slowly turning into a grin. "Ah can't talk long. Ah've got a history test in a couple minutes."

He took her gloved hand in his. "Den let me walk y' t' class, chere."

"All raht." She grabbed her book out of her locker with her free hand, while Remy shut it after her.

They started walking to her class. "Remy, aren't ya gonna be late? Yoah class is half way across the school."

"I won' leave y'." He gently squeezed her hand. Rogue remembered the last time she had been left alone at her locker. Mystique had kidnapped her. Rogue shuttered at the memory.

She knew Mystique was still after her. And it was hard to avoid her, seeing as she was posing as the school's principal. Rogue tried at all costs to dodge her, but something in the back of her head was bugging her. She somehow kept remembering these images of Mystique that Carol had absorbed. They were still fresh in her mind, but Rogue had no idea about what any of it meant.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tug on her hand. She took her gaze off of nothingness and glanced back at Remy. "Dis is y' class, non?" he asked, confused about why she had kept walking.

Rogue just giggled. "Oops. Guess Ah got a lil caught up in mah thoughts." Before Remy could ask her what exactly she was thinking about, she put her finger up to his lips. "Ya're gonna be late." She whispered.

He nodded but took a hold of her hand, keeping it to his lips. He softly kissed it and put it to her lips. "I'll see y' after class, chere." Then he ran off, leaving a blushing Rogue standing in front of her class.

Ahh, thank gawd it's Friday. Ah don't think Ah could take anymore school. Rogue stared emptily at her test, time ticking away silently. She tried to focus on the paper in front of her. When did the French an' Indian war start? Rogue thought she knew the answer to such an easy question, but her thoughts were jumbled. She knew Carol was tucked away in the lower recesses of her mind, so that couldn't have been the problem. Rogue was still haunted by the memories of everyone she's ever absorbed. That included scarce remnants of Cody, Kurt, Ororo, and Mystique. With Kurt, she still caught herself saying a little German here and there without realizing it.

"You've got five minutes left, everyone." The teacher called from the head of the class.

Rogue glanced down at her paper. She had only answered four questions out of what looked like 45. With a gulp, she shook off her thoughts and concentrated on the test.

Surprisingly, she made it through those last 41 questions in a little over 4 minutes.

Rogue walked out of Bayville High, enjoying the afternoon sun hitting her face, the only exposed part of her skin. She shaded her eyes so she could find Remy.

Two arms wrapped around her waist. "Hey, chere." Rogue could feel his breath on her ear.

"Hi Remy." She twisted around in his arms to face him.

"Why y' look so sad?" Remy narrowed his eyes, noticing her pouting lips.

"Ah failed that test really bad." She stared off, avoiding Remy's gaze.

"I t'ought history was one of your stronger classes, non?" He placed his finger under her chin and turned her head so she was looking at him.

"Ah couldn't think straight today for some reason…" She knew she couldn't hide anything from Remy.

"I t'ink we need t' talk, chere." Rogue nodded reluctantly as Remy took her hand and led her to his motorcycle.

"How long are ya gonna have this thing?" Rogue asked as she climbed on behind him. She vaguely remembered him saying he borrowed it off of someone.

"Umm, not sure. M'friend hasn't asked for it back," he said quietly as he revved up the engine. Rogue wanted to respond, but Remy took off so quickly that she instinctively hugged him tighter to avoid falling off. "Chere, not so tight, eh?" He yelled back to her over the rushing wind, gasping lightly.

"Oh!" She loosened her grip. She had momentarily forgotten her superhuman strength. "Sorry." Remy just nodded and concentrated on the road.

Rogue shut her eyes and let the wind whip though her striped hair. She felt relaxed despite her previous worries. She felt so free that she didn't notice the fallen tree trunk ahead…

Remy turned the bike violently to dodge the trunk. He felt Rogue tighten her grip. "Hang on, chere!" He called back, but the bike had completely toppled over and Rogue had lifted him off of the skidding motorcycle.

"What the hell happened, Remy?" Rogue shouted as they lowered to the ground.

"I'm not sure. I didn't see dat tree trunk a second ago." He then realized his bike had been totaled. "Mon dieu, my motorcycle!" He ran over to where the piece of now scrap metal laid.

"What is yoah friend gonna think?" Rogue said, worried that he'll get in trouble fordestroying the vehicle.

"Uhh, chere, dis might not be a really good time t' tell y', but…" he paused, waiting for a change in her mood. "…I stole de bike." He said it barely above a whisper, but Rogue heard him loud and clear.

"Remy LeBeau, ya did what?" she shrieked, her accent growing thicker. Remy wanted to explain, but a subtle rumbling of the ground stopped them both in their tracks.

The grass between where they stood separated into a huge trench. Rogue's emerald eyes were no longer filled with anger but with concern. "Avalanche!" She yelled to Remy. He nodded as he reached inside his trenchcoat to pull out some cards, ready to attack.

Rogue took off to the sky, trying to find where Avalanche was hiding. She glanced down at Remy and saw he was in his attack position.

She flew down next to him. "Ah can't see him, but Ah know he's here…" Rogue whispered. Remy just nodded to acknowledge that he heard her.

Just then a figure leapt out of a nearby tree. With a gleeful laugh, Toad hopped up and pushed Remy to the ground. Rogue went to pull him off, but Remy's agility had already thrown Toad ten feet away.

"Remy, we gotta get outta here." She was cut off by a pair of arms that carried her away from Remy like lightning.

Once she realized she'd been nabbed by Quicksilver, she put one of her feet down to trip him. Like she had hoped, Quicksilver tripped, sending him flying due to the tremendous speed they were going. Rogue was sent flying too, but she quickly regained her control and flew back to the accident site.

She realized it would take her ten times as long to fly back there then how long it took for Quicksilver to take her away, but she flew fast and strong. She got back 10 minutes later, but Remy was gone. She landed next to the totaled bike, tears swelling in her eyes. She looked around and saw more trenches and slime on the trees. She looked to the ground and saw huge footsteps. What did they want with mah Remy? Rogue surveyed the scene again. "Ah've gotta get back ta the mansion." She whispered before taking off.

She reached into her pocket and felt for her team communicator. She spoke it hurriedly, "Someone, they took Remy!"

Ororo's voice answered her back. "Alright, child. Get back to the mansion and we will formulate a plan here."

"On mah way." She said before clicking it off. She picked up her speed. She remembered the few times Remy had saved her, and now she'd finally be able to pay him back.

Remy shook awake slowly in a cold dimly lit cell. Where de hell am I? He blinked a couple times while he focused on the shadows. He knew he wasn't alone. He stood up and placed his hands on the cell bars, ready to explode his way out of there.

"That won't do you any good, Mr. LeBeau." Mystique said, stepping out of the shadows. "You're mutant power is useless in this particular cell." She snickered.

"What do y' want from me?" Remy coldly asked, narrowing his red on black eyes on the blue skinned woman.

"What could I possibly need from you? Hmm… think hard, Cajun."

Remy took his hand off the bars and stepped back. "Y' leave Rogue alone. Don' y' know how much she's been through because of y'?" He balled his hands into fists, hoping they would glow so he could take her out.

"You don't understand, Remy. There's a whole lot more to this situation then you know…" she trailed off, turning her head to the shadows.

"Try me," Remy said, without a hint of expression.

Rogue made it back to the mansion in record time, but she felt exhausted when she landed. Luckily, Logan had just pulled up in his motorcycle just in time to see her collapse.

He ran over as quickly as he could and took her in his arms. "What's wrong, darlin'?" He apparently didn't receive the word from Ororo and the others about what had happened.

"Remy… gone…" she whispered with her last bit of energy. Logan held her closer and carried her into the mansion.

"We've got problems," he said, taking notice of everyone in their battle gear. "Somethin' ya guys wanna tell me?"

Xavier rolled forward. "Gambit has been kidnapped by the Brotherhood, no doubt headed by Mystique." He paused, glancing at Rogue in his arms. "Bring her over here, maybe we can find something out." Logan nodded and laid her on the couch. Xavier rolled closer and hovered his hands over her head. He then closed his eyes as he began to concentrate.

He glanced around, happy to see her mind wasn't the dreary place it had been the last time he entered her mind. There was still something out of place. He watched fuzzy images spin around in her mind, but one particular caught his attention. It was Rogue and she couldn't have been more than three years of age. He auburn hair was thick with baby curls, while a few white locks framed her face. What surprised Xavier though, was who was holding her…

He opened his eyes. Then he turned to the others and simply said, "We must move out, now."

Remy leaned against the cold wall while he fumbled with a card in his hand. Mystique had refused to explain herself and she actually looked emotional from what he could see.

Dis is pointless. I'm a t'ief. I should be able to figure a way outta here with m'skills. He looked around, trying to see if there was any means of escape.

He stood up and walked over to the door of the cell. He felt around the lock, not feeling any place for a key. He cursed in French under his breath.

He didn't know how much longer he could stay in the cell. He was getting fidgety and restless. He didn't feel helpless though. Remy knew he would either get out of there on his own or the others would come to get him, which brought him back to thoughts of Rogue. What could dat witch want wit Roguey now? He sighed and slumped again against the wall, returning to his card fumbling.

Rogue woke up to the smell of strong salts. She sat up in shock, wondering where she was. She felt her teammates' warm gazes on her as she realized she was in the X-Van. She turned around to see Scott smiling. "Welcome back."

She smiled lightly, but then she remembered. "Where's Remy?" she asked frantically, hoping someone would answer her.

Jean put her hand on Rogue's shoulder. "We need you to take us to where they attacked you two." Rogue nodded, glancing out the window.

"We were a couple miles away from the school. Ah think we were headed in ta town so we could talk about stuff." She heard Storm in the driver's seat tell Logan where they were headed. She picked up speed as Rogue saw the school go by outside the window.

Rogue, why didn't you tell me about the images in your head?

Ah'm sorry, Professor. Ah wasn't ready ta talk about them yet, Ah guess.

It seems they're over-crowding your mind. Have they been upsetting you in anyway?

Rogue found it useless to lie to a telepath. Yah, they have. Ah failed a test today because Ah couldn't think straight. She lowered her head to the floor staring at her feet.

Do you know what any of them mean? Rogue just shook her head slightly, hoping he could see her from the passenger seat.

"I found the kid's bike." She heard Logan say from Ororo's communicator. "I'm about three miles away from the school. Looks like a mini war zone here."

Rogue's head shot up, remembering all the trenches and deep footsteps. "We are on our way, Logan." Ororo responded as she once again picked up the speed of the van.

They arrived at the scene two minutes later. Rogue got out of the van before it even stopped. She flew out and landed by Logan who had been observing the scene. "Do ya have anythin' yet?" She asked, watching him sniff around. The others caught up to them.

"They went that way." Logan pointed in the direction opposite of where they were coming from.

Rogue bent down and picked up a piece of paper. Kurt teleported in front of her. She wasn't startled like she usually was when he did that. "What do you have, Frauline?"

She held it up so he could see it. It was a playing card: the two of Hearts. She bit her lip and stared at it silently while Kurt lightly hugged her. She embraced the fuzzy blue elf back, hoping the other mutants weren't hurting Remy.

"C'mon, darlin'. Let's go get him back." Logan said, standing next to her and Kurt.

"All raht." She let go of Kurt and walked with Logan over to his motorcycle.

"Follow us, I got Stinky Boy's stench strong." He said to the other X-Men, referring to Toad.

The others nodded while they got back into the van. As Logan climbed onto the bike, he heard Xavier in his head. Watch her, Logan. I have a feeling Mystique wants to exchange Remy for Rogue. Logan nodded as he felt Rogue wrap her arms around his waist, signaling she was on.

"Ya ready?" He said, putting his helmet back on.

"Yeah. Let's get Remy back."

Logan smiled as he drove the motorcycle around the fallen tree trunk. Then he sped up, leaving the other behind in a trail of flying dust.

Remy heard someone come back into the room. His head perked up to glance out the cell. Mystique was standing there again, with company. He was a tall hairy man that Remy had never seen before. "Gambit, meet Sabretooth."

"Much obliged," he responded sarcastically. Sabretooth just growled back. Then Remy heard her mutter to Sabretooth something about how the X-Men were on their way and to not let them get Remy without a fight. Then she hissed something else that Remy couldn't make out. He started to worry.

Rogue looked behind the motorcycle. She didn't see the X-Van, just mini dust storms and flying loose paper. "We almost there?" She called to Logan, hoping he heard her over the roar of the engine.

"Yup, smell is gettin' stronger."

She watched the scenery fly by her. She felt like she was with Remy whenever he would take her a ride on his motorcycle. Well, now she knew it wasn't his, but she would yell at him later for it. She was slowly getting bored with the trip, hoping something new would happen soon.

Logan abruptly stopped the motorcycle, causing Rogue to bang her head into his helmet. "Sorry, darlin'." She felt his smile through his helmet.

"It's all raht." She said, rubbing her head. She glanced towards a run down warehouse. "Is Remy in there?" Her eyes filled with hope. Logan nodded. "Let's go then!" She jumped off the ground and started to fly, but Logan grabbed her foot before she could move.

"We gotta wait for the others."

Rogue looked at him questioningly. "Since when did ya ever follow the team's instructions?"

He paused, taking in what she said. "Yer right. Hold on." He clicked his communicator. "Found it. 'Bout seven miles away from the accident."

"Hold your position, Logan. We are almost there." Storm said from the other end.

"Sure, darlin'." He clicked it off. "Ya ready?"

Rogue grinned. "You bet Ah am."

"Toad, you and Blob cover the front. We've got visitors." Mystique said, turning into Rogue's form. "Ah've got a Cajun in the otha room ta seduce." She slyly smiled and left them to take on the real Rogue and Wolverine.

"Ya gonna be all raht?" Rogue asked Logan as they neared the front of the warehouse.

"Yeah, I'll hold 'em off while ya go up to the roof and break in. Just make sure you and the Cajun make it out. The others should be here in a few minutes to back me up." Rogue nodded and turned to fly, but she stopped and gave him a quick hug.

"Be careful."

He just smiled. "Get goin', they'll be out in a sec."

Rogue nodded again and took off, flying as high as she could so she wouldn't be seen. She glanced down to Logan, who was nothing more than a tiny spot now.

She flew to the roof of the warehouse. She slowly descended onto it, looking for an easy way in without making a hole so she wouldn't be obvious. After a few moments of searching, she found a window. Rogue slowly slid it open and floated down into it.

Remy sat in the corner of the cell, playing a game of solitare. It's gettin' late… where are de others?

Suddenly, he heard the door slam open. He stood up and walked over to the bars. "Chere!"

Sabretooth woke up from his nap and saw the young Southern belle standing in the doorway. She smiled coyly. "Hi sugah."

He charged her, only to be flipped easily by her into a wall. He fell unconscious. "Chere! Get me outta dis t'ing."

"Aww, it looks like ya missed me, Remy." She smiled again, walking over to the cell bars. She looked at the code on the wall next to the cell. "Ah don't know the code, Remy."

"Jis push in anyt'ing, I'm goin' crazy in here." Rogue nodded and walked over to it. Just as she pushed one of the buttons, someone new walked into the room.

"Chere?"

"What the hell?" the Rogue in the doorway said, getting a good glimpse of the Rogue over by the cell.

"Wait, which one is the real Rogue?" Remy asked.

"Me!" Both Rogues said at the same time. The Rogue standing in the doorway didn't wait for Remy to decide. "You shapeshifting bitch!" She ran full kilt towards the other Rogue.

Remy just stared in awe as he saw both Rogues go at it. They tore at each other's auburn hair, threw slaps and punches, and kicked at any other point. He got confused again about which one was here first. "Remy!" One of them said. "Ah can prove Ah'm the real one!" Then that Rogue started to float above the ground. "Mystique can only look like me!" She smiled when Remy looked like he believed her.

"Aww, chere…" He started. "Look out!" He pointed to a completely fine Sabretooth. Rogue turned in the air to face the big arms that embraced her tight. She tried to wiggle free, but Sabretooth's strength was too much for her new powers as she didn't have the proper control of them yet.

The other Rogue stood up and started to laugh demonically. She shapeshifted back into Mystique. "Thank you, Sabretooth. That was an excellent performance before." Sabretooth smiled in satisfaction. "This has been a fun game, dear." She looked at Rogue, still struggling in Sabretooth's arms.

"Doncha dare call me 'dear'." Then Rogue, with no power over her arms, spit on the woman in front of her. Mystique recoiled in shock as if a bullet had hit her.

"Go, chere!" Remy called from the cell, still feeling helpless to Rogue.

Mystique sneered at him but turned her attention back to Rogue. She figured it was as good a time as any to tell her what had plagued her for so long. "Is that any way to treat your mother?"

Remy's short intake of breath couldn't compare with Rogue's reaction.

She immediately ceased with her struggle against Sabretooth's embrace. A moment passed, then a tear rolled down her cheek. She somehow whimpered out, "Mah momma?"

The X-Van pulled up to the warehouse. They felt the earth shaking slightly. "Quickly, Wolverine needs your help." Xavier said while they got out of the van.

Jean let out a painful groan. Scott ran to her side. "It's Rogue… she's in a highly emotional situation… but I can't seem to figure out what…"

The professor spoke up. "Nightcrawler, get Jean inside to Rogue. Spyke, Shadowcat, Cyclops and Storm, help Wolverine." They all nodded. Jean grasped Nightcrawler's shoulder and BAMF, they were gone.

Storm took to the sky, her eyes turning pure white. She summoned a strong snow storm to throw the Brotherhood off guard.

Meanwhile, Logan was having trouble taking all four mutants. Quicksilver was running in circles around him, but Logan's senses didn't fail. He held out his arm and clotheslined the fresh talking boy, taking him off guard.

As Quicksilver gasped for air, Toad jumped on Wolverine's back. "Ah, Stinky Boy, we meet again." Logan chuckled as he tried to fling him off his back. But Toad's tongue took a firm hold of Logan's arm.

Logan held his unsheathed claws up to the slimey green tongue. "Ya wanna taste some adamantium, Bub?" Toad's eyes widened and he let go. Logan was ready for them to surrender, but he was knocked off his feet by moving rock. He turned to see Avalanche, with his eyes rolled back in his sockets. As Logan stood back up, a pair of strong arms grabbed him and held him tightly. Logan looked up to the Blob with a menacing look in his chubby face.

"Let's see you get out of this," he said, clenching Wolverine together more with his huge arms.

"Can't…breathe…" Logan gasped. Just before his world went black, he saw something he'd never thought he'd be so happy to see.

Fred Dukes didn't see the spiraling spikes headed for him. One of them pierced him in the side. He cried out in pain, dropping Logan in the process.

Kitty ran over to him. "Are you okay Logan? That, like, looked totally painful."

He just nodded. "Give me a sec and I'll be perfectly fine." Then Kitty screeched, hurting Logan's sensitive ears. She took hold of his arm and they phased through the rocks that were being hurled at them by Avalanche.

"Eww, it's that creepy guy from my old school!" Kitty had been oblivious to the fact that he had been transferred to Bayville around the same time she had.

Scott fired an optic blast at Avalanche, causing the rocks to drop mid air. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Terrific," Logan mumbled.

Lightning flashed from above. "Is everything all right down there?" Storm called down. Scott waved up.

"Yeah, we're gonna head inside now."

Storm looked distressed for a moment while she fired a lightning shot down on the Blob, who was trying to make a quiet get-away. "I will keep a look out here." She watched the others go into the rusty warehouse.

"What do ya… mean ya're… mah momma?" Rogue was having trouble breathing.

"Well, Rogue, I'm not really sure how to explain this…"

"Ya betta find a way soon, cus Ah'm runnin' on very lil patience with everything 'bout ya." Fire rose in her green eyes.

Remy backed up from the bars of the cell. Uh oh, chere ready t' blow up.

"Ah don't understand why ya've never been there for me… And then with this whole Carol thing? Am Ah yoah daughter or yoah guinea pig?" Her voice was getting louder and louder.

"Rogue, I couldn't be there because I didn't want to bring you into the Brotherhood until you were older, that's why I had Irene watch you. I was busy with so much other stuff." Mystique felt like she was the child and Rogue was the strict mother. She was at a loss for words.

"Excuses, excuses. Well, since ya told me now, doncha expect me to be part of yoah life. Ah'm happy as an X-Man, a good person. Ah don't wanna be twisted in yoah evil ways." The anger boiling inside her had reached its highest point and she felt the energy to break out of Sabretooth's hold, sending him flying into the door.

"Rogue? Gambit? Are you in there?" Jean's soft voice could be heard from the other side.

Rogue ignored her. "Mystique, Ah've told ya before, an' Ah'm doin' it again. Stay away from me an' mah friends. They're mah true family. They wouldn't turn on me like ya have."

Mystique just stood there quietly, unable to speak. She had never felt so defenseless, especially against a 16-year-old. "I'm sorry Rogue… It's just that I-"

"Save it. Ya're sorry? For what? Makin' me live without a mother? Makin' me kill someone for yoah own personal gain? Oh, ya wanted me ta be stronger, unstoppable." By now, she was floating above the floor, her eyes swelling in tears of frustration.

"I figured, if I could get you to fight with me, we could be a family again!" Mystique blurted out. She didn't want this to happen. Magneto had put her up to the whole Miss Marvel situation. She couldn't get out of it, but how could she explain that to Rogue?

Rogue screamed out in rage, throwing her hands up in the air. "Ah can't take this anymore!" Then she launched herself upward, flying through the ceiling up on through the roof.

Just then, Jean and Kurt teleported into the room, catching a glimpse of Rogue storming through the ceiling. "Was happened?" Kurt said, looking more confused than ever.

"Rogue tipped her boat, t'anks t' dat blue wonder over dere," Remy said, glaring at Mystique. "Now, someone let me de hell outta here!" Mystique blindly walked over to the cell lock and punched in a code. The door swung open.

The other five X-Men walked through the door. They looked around the room, all thinking the same thing. "She's gone." Jean simply said. She held a hand to her head. Professor, did you see Rogue? She boiled over after fighting with Mystique and flew out of here.

Yes, Jean. I sent Storm to fly after her, but I don't know if she can contain her.

We're on our way out. "Let's go everyone, we have to find her." They all left, leaving Mystique in her own misery.

"Rogue! You must wait! What happened?" Storm called from behind Rogue, trying to get her to calm down.

"Leave me alone! Ah need ta do some thinkin'!" Rogue hollered. Storm knew she was thinking irrationally. I am sorry, Rogue. She summoned a rainstorm to knock Rogue down. And it worked.

Rogue felt the rain pelting on her, and she knew she couldn't fly strong like that. She descended, but still tried to avoid talking to Ororo. She flew down quickly hoping Storm would lose track of her.

She ducked inside a tree that had been in the opposite direction of Storm's path, so when Rogue peeked out of the branches, she saw Storm fly by.

She pulled her knees to her chest and leaned against the trunk of the tree. Rogue thought she had finally put everything in her past behind her, but apparently not. Now everythin' is sorta comin' together. That's why Ah couldn't get those images of Mystique outta mah head. It's because Ah was part of those memories, but Ah was too blind, or maybe too stubborn, to wanna know the truth. Rogue held in her tears, wanting to be strong.

She felt like she couldn't face the others now. She was the offspring of one of their enemies. If Mystique is mah momma, who's mah father? She shook off the thought, not really caring at the moment. To her, her entire past had been a lie. She lived in Mississippi with her Aunt Irene, living in secrecy, hiding her skin and herself. She felt like she didn't know a true thing about herself.

Ah wonder what Remy's thinkin' raht now…

"She's along this road somewhere." Xavier said to Scott who was now driving. Storm had called in and said she had lost Rogue.

"Is Logan tracking her scent?" Evan asked from the back seat.

"No, the rain drained it out. He's keeping a sharp eye out though." The professor replied.

In the back, Kitty, Kurt and Evan chatted in hushed voices.

"Do you think that, like, she's going to be off the team now?" Kitty asked, scared she might lose one of her best friends.

"Nein. This isn't her fault. I don't think the Professor would kick her off just because of this." Kurt assured her, tapping her on the shoulder with his tail.

"I don't know you guys… This is some pretty serious stuff." Evan said, gazing out the window. The rain still poured, the others were unsure of why Storm didn't stop it.

In the back corner of the van, Remy kept to himself, worried sick about Rogue. I hope she's okay. She didn't need t' run off like dis. He glanced out at the rain. He shivered at the thought that she was out there alone.

Rogue rubbed her hands up and down her arms, trying to keep warm. Despite it being mid spring, the night rain brought the temperature down to somewhere around 50 degrees. Outside in a tree was not a place for her to be in her usual sheer green top.

A motorcycle engine hummed in the distance. Rogue peeked through the branches to see Logan riding in her direction. Should Ah jump down and let him take me home? Or should Ah just stay up here, hopin' he doesn't find me? She felt she was on the brink of a terrible cold, so she jumped off the branch and slowly floated down to the base of the tree. Logan slowed the speed of his bike as he saw her.

He came to a full stop in front of her. "Ya look like yer freezin'." He said through his helmet. Rogue just stared at her feet. Logan pulled off his soaked leather jacket and draped it over her shoulders. "Get on darlin'. Ya got an entire team of people worried, especially one particular Cajun."

Rogue looked up at the thought of Remy. She put her arms through Logan's jacket and climbed onto his bike. She hugged him close, but not tight, so she wouldn't hurt him like she almost did with Remy earlier.

Logan started up the engine again and started toward the mansion. Did you find her, Logan?

Yup, safe and sound. Just looks a bit sniffly, but she should be okay.

Great, we'll meet you back at the mansion.

"Logan found her, you guys." Jean whispered to the back of the van. Kitty sighed with relief.

"You happy your girl is found?" Evan asked Remy, leaning back over his seat..

Remy simply nodded, but his beaming smile expressed his true feelings.

Logan helped Rogue walk into the mansion. She was dripping wet and shivering. "Go on upstairs and put on somethin' warm. I'll, uh, make soup or somethin'."

Rogue smiled at Logan. "Thank ya." She laughed inside at Logan trying to act nice and help out without killing something. It was amusingly very out of character for him.

She walked upstairs to her room. She shut the door behind and went to the window to shut the drapes, but the moon caught her eye. The rain had finally stopped and there wasn't a single dark cloud in sight. Rogue smiled to herself as she shut the curtains.

She pulled a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt out of her dresser. She searched for a new pair of gloves to put on.

She changed out of her saturated clothes and pulled on her new ones. Her auburn hair was messy and matted against her head. She pulled a brush off the dresser and brushed it through gently, wringing out the excess water.

Rogue shut her eyes for a moment, and everything that had happened flooded back into her mind. She opened her green eyes again and they were gone, but still floating around. Ah'll have ta get the Professor ta help me with this stuff… again. She sighed.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a light knocking at her door. She walked over and opened it. She grinned ear to ear when she saw who was on the other side.

She wrapped her arms around Remy. "Hey, you." She said into his chest, enjoying his warmth.

He embraced her back. "Logan said y' got a lil cold now." She looked up at him.

"What does it matter, swamp rat? Ya can't kiss me anyway." She tried to sound playful about it, but it came out cold.

"Well…" he paused. "I don' want Roguey cooties from huggin' y', chere." He smiled again, gazing into her green eyes, hoping she knew he was joking.

"Ah think for that, Ah will get ya sick." And she hugged him tighter.

"Chere?" He strained out, gasping.

"Sorry." She pulled back. "But ya asked for it." She smiled again.

"C'mon. Logan made y' some soup. I wouldn't trust it though… how often does Logan make food 'round here anyway?"

"Not that often, Remy." She said quietly, still smiling while Remy took her hand and led her downstairs.

The End.


End file.
